Inpyres
DISCLAIMER: THE OWNERS OF THIS SPECIES HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY NO TO YOUR REQUEST OF CHARACTER CREATION LINKED TO THIS PAGE. PLEASE RESPECT IT. THE OWNERS HAVE RIGHT TO DETERMINE THE AMOUNT OF INPYRE CHARACTERS THAT CAN BE MADE. AAAA THE INPYRE SPECIES IS NOW CLOSED BBY. THE RESERVED USERS ARE "Yeshomo" AND "LirLir'. If for whatever reason if you want one, you really have to come up with a Dank Professional Idea that stuns Contactor (SplazinBear) and WyvBirb Current Limit: 15 (Zero Left) - Normal/Overworld Theme - Battle Theme Inpyres are a very well-known subspecies of monster. They are a rather common species in the Underground, found only in specific locations, though not enough to be rare. Not only are they the weirdest and most dangerous subspecies, but they are also one of the only group of monsters who can absorb or "eat" other monster SOULs. Appearance All Inpyres are known to have different and unique appearances. They're all born with different horns, wings and are known to have really sharp teeth. Each Inpyre has a different type of horn, usually with different patterns, colors, and can take the shape of animal horns, such as antlers. Wings, are also unique to each Inpyre. They can come in different sizes, shapes, colors, patterns, and may even have claws on them. It really varies. All Inpyres seem to have a very specific height limit, which is 5'6", but it depends on the genetics of the mother and father. Though female Inpyres may only reach up to ~6', if the DNA is properly arranged, they may reach 7'2", though that is almost impossible, and fully depends on the family blood. Each Inpyre, whether they're male or female, has thorns growing on their back, which is used for many different reasons, such as releasing a deadly, blood-colored toxin when they're faced with danger. This Squid-like feature does not affect other Inpyres, as they have a special element in their lungs that prevents the fumes to intoxicate them. The males have a similar feature, except that the toxin is blood-coloured, and instead of being activated when they're threatened, it is activated during Mating Season, to attract female inpyres. Another thing effects the skin, every newborn Inpyre is born with a special skin color. It can be any shades of grey, but, in very rare occasions, they may be born with peachy pink skin color. It is said that the peach-skinned Inpyres have the blood of a ruined royal family lost to time, but it's just a rumor. Another thing is that Males are usually born with long tails and small wings, while the females are born with short tails and huge wings. Agenders do exist and they can have mixed results of wings and tail sizes. There are almost-infinite possibilities of eye colors, such as red irises and blue sockets. Very few Inpyres completely lack eyes, and instead, have completely empty eye sockets, though they still have pupils to blink. The Inpyre new-born is called "Newblood", due to their blood cells still being a work in progress. History Ever since the beginning of time itself, the mysterious race of the Inpyres was there. They started out as weak creatures, who couldn't get stronger, no matter what they did. But, one day, a certain Inpyre discovered that they could absorb human and monster SOULs by "vaccuuming". And because of that, they gained more power from "eating" SOULs. Day after day, monsters began to disappear. And the stronger the Inpyres got, they developed new techniques of absorbing SOULs, such as grabbing monsters by the SOUL and sucking all the power out, leaving behind a hollow shell. They were eventually discovered, and were exiled from monster territory, so they left their lands to find a new home. Thousands of years later, the Inpyres developed cities, languages, cultures and even politics. It was like a paradise for them. But due to the war, they were forced into the Underground, with no MERCY. Currently, the Inpyres are developing another city named Kilon, located way beyond the area shown in-game, where all Inpyres that aren't political figures or part of the army suffer. It is theorised that the Inpyres are almost as old as humans as a species, being around about 50,000 years. Government The Inpyre dictatorship differs from most other governments, whether human or monster. Instead of votes, the Inpyre gods choose who is worthy enough to lead their race. After choosing, each god speaks through the new dictator, who gives a speech five entire hours. When the speech is over, the new ruler's vocal cords are ripped from their throat, and is mentally linked with the gods themselves, telling the ruler what to do and what not to do. Because of the lack of a voice, the dictator is granted a Speaker, someone who is also directly linked to the Gods. The Speaker, as the name suggests, speaks for the ruler, and gives shorter speeches for them. When the chosen dictator lies and tricks the Gods and their people, they force the dictator to organize an event through mind control and possession, preparing the city for a new choosing. A Dictator and a God may team up and take over the entire city, but that has never happened, and it probably will not ever do. In order to participate in the choosing of the leader, you must have a pair of horns from one of the Gods, and you must be a Pureblood, as hybrids are not allowed to participate. And finally, if a shapeshifter attempts to disguise as an Inpyre is found by guards, they will be executed on the spot and their dust will be used as cake topping for the poor. After meeting all of the mentioned standards, the religious Inpyres part of the God's cult cut their thumb, having around five drops of blood fall into a cup shaped like mouth. Each God tastes a single drop of blood, and if they think it's tasteful and if the Gods enjoy it, the Inpyre is named Dictator, and the speech process mentioned above takes place. Currency The current currency of the Inpyres is the "Dim", named after the language they created. The first currency for the Inpyres was the "Lox", which was only used in coin, and then the "Kzer", which was both coin and paper. After the election of Axkhyria Rexyaz IV, it was officially written that the Dim shall be the permanent currency for Inpyres. Language The Inpyre language is known as "Diadim",' '''a mixture of the Alexandrian dialect and the Jewish language, having similar symbols from both of the languages. It is written and spoken in both Ancient Greek and Hebrew. And if the word isn't an even number, the two middle numbers are chopped in half, and fused to create a new symbol. Currently, in Diadim, their language is written as "'ημέραעָמוּם'". This language is only spoken when Inpyres are talking to each other, as ''all ''Inpyres are bilingual so they can speak to other monsters in English. Religion The Inpyres have a different religion, which is odd when compared to other subspecies. Instead of omnipresent, omniscient and omnipotent beings watching over the species, there are instead God-Kings and Goddess-Kings, which can be found and interacted with on the mortal plane, given the name of "Magistratus". Their belief is that these gods maintain balance in the lives of countless Inpyres roaming around. These gods are worshipped daily by all Inpyres in and out Kilon, and those that don't obey them are punished. In the city of Kilon, there is a large building atop a hill with four towers on each cliffside - called the Corners -, and a large structure in the middle of the building - named the Source -. This building is named the "House of Balance". This temple is made for the God-Kings and Goddess-Queens of the Inpyres. In each tower, there is a large room containing one of the gods. The gods are as follows: Ahnykej, God of the Trade, Commerce and Money. He is located in the Corner of Riches, and has two pairs of gargoyle horns. Janygha, Goddess of Hunt, Survival and all living creatures. She is located in the Corner of Nature, and has two pairs of antlers. Some say she bears the Kyzak family insignia. Lenvon, God of Lust, Love and Desires. He is located in the Corner of Debauchery, and has two pairs of ram horns. Some say he bears the Siyken family insignia. Liryisa, Goddess of War, Fighting and Magic. She is located in the Corner of Souls, and has two pairs of impala horns. She is the one that granted the ability of SOUL-consuming to Inpyres. There is also the god who is located in the structure in the middle of the temple, but only his remains and dead body are there. He is the Missing God, named Sahkzarr, the God of Creation. Legends say that he is responsible for creating the Inpyres in the first place by making love to a demon. Some say that these gods are patriarchs and matriarchs to five different families, though these may be only rumors. Naming The naming for Inpyres is a very strange process. The Inpyre is only named after they have lived through exactly 15 years. Before then, they are all called "Bloodlings". After 15 years have passed, the name is chosen by the Inpyre themselves, after being placed in the very same egg they were hatched from. Before doing so, they are given a drink, which is a tiny sample of every blood drop from the Inpyre's family, starting with the patriarch. After drinking, they enter the egg, and stay there for five whole hours, and are only allowed to exit after they have decided on a name. Their naming system is complicated. The prefixes for names usually begin with three letters: Two consonants and a vowel. The suffixes of the name is completely randomized, up to seven letters. Some names may even have ten letters. Example: "Mar-on" Very few Inpyres have middle names. But when they do, it's usually related to their accomplishments and achievements. And the surnames/family names come from, obviously, their patriarch, and mostly have the letters "Y", "K", "J", "Q" and "Z", as well as "Z" and some vowels. Results may vary, like Siyken, Rexyaz, Kyzak and others. Some Inpyre names may sound like regular names, such as "Amundson". Blood Inpyres have very strange blood systems. Their cells have a strange chemical ingredient that gives their blood taste, such as soda, juice and other drinks. One specifically is "Fizzing Blood", which is a very common blood type. Recently, Inpyres have been born with other beverages besides from Fizzing Blood. From Fruit Punch to Ale. Every new blood has been born with a unique type of beverage blood. All Inpyres have beverage blood besides from a Inpyre other species hybrid which might lead to normal blood, or maybe even pure alcohol. Powers and Abilities Flight About all Inpyres are born equipped with wings. And because of that, they are gifted with the ability to fly... but that does not mean they are good at it. Most Inpyres are natural experts at flying, but some of them lack the main skill to do so either because of laziness or small wings. Fire Breath The Inpyres' most common ability, and where they're most skilled at. Few have actually succesfully completely managed to master this skill, and, when they do, they're named "Flamethrowers". SOUL Eating The first main ability that the Inpyres have, as well as their most powerful. They are able to take SOULs through "reaping". Each Inpyre has their own way of taking SOULs, such as tearing it out by draining the power, leaving a hollow shell, biting someone and slowly drain their blood and their SOUL, like vampires, sneak up on someone while they sleep and devour it, etc. Most SOUL eating techniques are passed down from father to son, and so on. Some families specialize in taking SOULs as a job, while some others do it for greed. When they steal SOULs and consume them, they absorb their power, and, rarely, their abilies, but only if the absorber can handle its power, When they cannot, the both the power and the SOUL are abandoned, and broken. When an Inpyre slowly drains someones SOUL, they have to wait until the SOUL is fully absorbed, otherwise, it might lead to tragic events. If more than a half of the SOUL is taken, their strength fades, and are weakened. This is a dangerous event, but not fatal. If a half of the SOUL is taken then they lose emotions, strength, and a few memories. This is not fatal, but it can be sometimes. If a quarter of the SOUL is taken, then their brains can be completely disabled, due to the sudden stop. This is fatal and extremely dangerous in every possible way. True Inpyres When the consumer has taken plenty of SOULs, they can develop a devilish form. Their fangs get bigger, a speed boost is given, their wings are larger, and their tails grow spikes. Different SOUL Eaters can activate this form at different times, whether they're in battle or not. Regeneration Different families have their own "Regeneration" power flowing through their veins. Some might regenerate slowly, some quickly, it really depends on the genetics. The most powerful type of regeneration relies on the blood that is collected through devouring shattered human SOULs. Magic Skill Developing What is very eye-catching about this strange species is that they are able to develop their own types of magic skills. If an Inpyre has been using a specific object or anything for a long time as a tool may be able to develop manipulation over said object, such as Vitena's arrow manipulation. Another way that this ability might be triggered is by an event that may have had a mark on the Inpyre's life. If an Inpyre has lost their wings, they may gain the ability to float, or if the Inpyre has gone through domestic abuse, they might gain the ability to manipulate the pain others feel, physical or mental. SOUL Eater Ranks SOUL Stalker The lowest rank in SOUL Eaters. They have to wait until the target falls asleep in order to steal the SOUL. There a large risk for them of losing the SOUL, maybe even death. To steal the SOUL they must either bite, or hover their hand where the SOUL currently is. SOUL Fighter The second to last rank in SOUL Eaters, where they can actually fight. They must cut up whoever they are fighting or morally injure them so they can steal the SOUL. Stolen by the grabbing of the SOUL and slowly consuming it. SOUL Grabber One of most common SOUL Eater ranks. They must beat up the target and literally YANK out the SOUL and eat it, by shoving it down their throat and spreading their dust across their hair. And if they don't have hair, it's spread across their body. SOUL Harvester The SOUL harvesters use weapons to kill their targets. From swords to battleaxes to crossbows... These guys are brutal. What they do is either chop off their target's head, cut the target in half or shoot down their target, quickly trying to grab the SOUL before it breaks. Known SOUL Harvester families: The Kyzaks SOUL Devourer Second most powerful SOUL Eater rank. They are one of the deadliest and weirdest SOUL eaters ever. When they fight someone, they extend their jaw using magic and literally eat them to get their SOUL SOUL Reaper SOUL Reapers are the deadliest SOUL Eaters known to the Inpyres. Their way of eating SOULs is mysterious, as they shroud their target in darkness before attacking you using strange tactics. By the time that you blink, the SOUL Reaper's target is gone, and so has the Reaper itself. '''OOC: Only 1 SOUL Reaper allowed, and it belongs to Golden Forge.' SOUL Mystic A mysterious rank of Inpyres, the SOUL Mystics are acolytes and devotees of the Magistratus, who sacrifice SOULs to the Source of the House of Balance and its four Corners to receive blessings and in order to stay alive. They are the most occult and most pacific ranks of Inpyres, and they mostly remain in shadows. Two in ten inpyres would be SOUL Mystics, so they are incredibly rare. OOC: No more Mystics allowed to be created Other Some families develop their own ways of consuming SOULs, based on the power and the speed. It is listed in one of the ranks for power. SOUL Stalker might mean it is weak, and SOUL Eater might mean it is super tough. Weaknesses One of the main weaknesses is the lack of SOULs. All Inpyres must have, at the very least, one SOUL in a year to stay alive, but the more SOULs they eat, the stronger they get. But if they lack on SOULs for a while after, you will face major depression and sudden weakness, maybe even death. Notable Inpyres (In order of creation) Maron Sieyka* Vitena Kyzak Alyssum Freyon Daniel Amundson Marvien Siyken Nahman Yudodis Atticus Freyon Malware Quanzay Zou-ce Zeykal Zanya Zeykal Nalyia Rexyaz Asverith Koyoko Zabetar Sayar Murte Kayzer *Previously a normal monster, now recreated to be an Inpyre. Removed and remade. Trivia * "Inpyre" is a play on words with "Pyre" (due to their ashen skin color), "Imp" (due to their imp-like appearance) and "Empire" (due to the fact that their species' leader currently is an emperor) Vitena.png|Vitena, a female peach-skinned Inpyre Marvien.png|Marvien, a male Agrim-Inpyre hybrid Alyssum by Aly.png|Alyssum, a female grey-skinned Inpyre Credits Concept and ideas by SplazinBear. Page layout by LennyFacedCupcake. Ideas by HolyTraitor. Inspiration by St. Akira and their character, Deathwing. Extra Credit to their concept of "Agrims". Andrew Hussie for species inspiration. Jedha, the Savior of the Demons for Inpyre Rank "SOUL Mystic". Toby Fox for Music and the game "Undertale" Category:Fanon